Mad World
by graciemay94
Summary: A series of murders chills the team to the core, and when things get personal, how will the team react? Gene/Alex.  Summary changed
1. Mad World

**Hey, this is just a new fic that I've started recently. It has no relation to my other fic (which I promise I'd do a sequel to - and I will!), but for the time being I've been working on this. :) I hope you like it, I've tried to improve it from my last one, and I hope it shows! Sorry, this chapter is quite short, I promise the others will be longer! I took the title of the fic from the song 'Mad World' by Tears For Fears or Gary Jules. It's a beautiful, meaningful song and if you haven't listened I reccommend you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters. (Although I do wish I did!)**

"Shaz! Tea, five sugars. Now!" DCI Gene Hunt strode purposefully through to his office. Alex Drake's eyes widened in exasperation as the door slammed behind him. She was sat at her desk on the bleak Monday morning, rifling through case files that needed sorting. Chris and Ray appeared, at first glance, to be doing the same thing. Although, on closer inspection, it was clear that they were actually reading male magazines whilst having a rather heated discussion on the best way to eat a Jaffa Cake. Shaz, meanwhile had hurried out to the kitchen area, mumbling something about 'Pleases' and 'Thank yous'. Alex lowered her eyes back into her work, yet immediately after doing so felt a deep longing to check on Gene. She hadn't managed to speak to him yet today, despite it being almost lunch time. With a deep sigh, Alex pushed her chair out and stood up, slowly making her way towards Gene's office. With a small, gentle knock, she let herself in. Gene was stood facing the window, hands deep in his pockets.

"Guv" Alex stated her presence, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He didn't. Alex swallowed gently and took a step forward, then paused before walking to stand beside him.

"There's some murderin', dirty scum out there Bolly." He spoke. "And I don't like it. Not on my patch, not anywhere. I'm gunna get every last one of 'em if it's the last thing I do." Alex nodded silently, she didn't need to say anything. "Four girls, Bols. Barely old enough to live on their own." Alex closed her eyes in despair, before containing herself and nodding silently again. "Need to catch the murderin' bastard before he even touches another one". They were then interrupted - maybe somewhat gladly - by Shaz, bringing Gene his awaited cup of tea. Both Gene and Alex turned around as Shaz exited, both taking a deep sigh. Alex began to walk out, yet Gene strode past her, ignoring the cup of tea. "Right, ladies. We've got some serious murderin' scum to catch."

As the team were briefed on the ins and outs of the case, Alex couldn't help but feel this type of case was cropping up way too often nowadays, and she didn't like it, not one bit. The four girls had disappeared and their bodys found within 24 hours. This person was quick, and appeared to know exactly what they were doing. They'd all been found scattered around the same area of Soho, yet apart from this, the team had nothing else to go on.

"Have they been identified Guv?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, their families have been told and we can go visit the Morgue today." Gene replied, placing the pen that he'd been using for the whiteboard down. The only words he'd written were _'Murdering bastard'_, angrily underlined three times. Alex was staring solemly at the floor, completely out from the conversation the rest of the team was having. "Bolly where's that pretty head of yours?" Gene said gruffly, jumping Alex out of her reverie. It was more of a rhetorical question than one she had to answer, and Alex realised this, bringing her eyes up to Gene's. They exchanged the same glance. He knew exactly what she was thinking. This wasn't good, this wasn't something they wanted happening, and they needed to stop it. Now, before it was too late.

**Hope you enjoyed, shall aim to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review, they make my day! xxx**


	2. Hide My Head, I Want To Drown My Sorrow

**Thank you for all the kind reviews to the first chapter. :) I'm so sorry this is so incredibly late, life hasn't been very kind to me lately, but now it's all looking up so I've managed to pop this out! Hope it's okay! Chapter titles are lyrics from Mad World.. I'm not sure for how long I'll be able to keep that up as their aren't many lyrics but we'll see haha! Reviews and everything are much appreciated, thank you :) Enjoy. xx**

Gene, Alex, Chris and Ray entered the mortuary. The bodies of the four girls were laid out in front of them, all covered by thin grey covers. The pathologist welcomed them into the room where they surrounded the first body.

"This is Lisa Michael, she was seventeen." The pathologist stated, before taking back the cover to unveil the pale body. Her face and shoulders were covered in deep purple bruises and her cheeks lined with cuts. Alex gasped slightly, and took a deep breath before he continued. "She was clearly beaten or attacked with some form of blunt instrument, then cut with a small knife - perhaps a penknife or similar. We've also reason to believe she was drugged and raped, then -" He pulled the cover down more to reveal a single stab wound to the chest. "She was stabbed, once. This, of course, finally killed her." The team nodded silently, all of them not quite sure what to think. "The other three girls were all killed in a very similar way, it's clearly done by the same person." The pathologist uncovered the next body, "Here we have Amy Wilkinson, she was sixteen." He moved on to the next body, before introducing Rachel Harrison and finally Ella Jones, both eighteen years old. "Also, we've just found a mark on each body.. on the inside of their right hand. We don't know what it means, but it's been inscribed by whoever killed the girls - the wound is the same age as the stab wound to the heart, so possibly done straight after death." The pathologist showed the team the symbol. It was a triangle, with the letter 'M' in the middle, cut rather messily.

An hour later, the team were back at CID. Barely a word had been uttered since the visit to the mortuary.

"I want every scrap of evidence looked at five times over. We will catch this murderin' bastard before he gets to another one, do yer hear?" Gene gruffly addressed his team, before walking into his office, slamming the door behind him. The noise of the slamming door echoed quietly throughout CID and drifted off into an eerie silence before anyone dared move.

"Disgustin', innit." Chris murmured, breaking the silence. Everyone in the room silently nodded. They treated way too many of this type of case nowadays, and each time one came around it would sicken each and every one of them to the core.

"Right, let's get to work." Alex said quietly. She stood up and begun to hand out various files to the team.

The forensics team hadn't managed to acquire much evidence from the crime scenes. It had been clear that the girls had been taken and killed somewhere, then dumped somewhat carelessly around Soho. None of the streets seemed to be linked in any way, neither did they have anything on them of any clear significance.

After around fifteen minutes of aimless searching, Alex stood up.

"All we have to go on is this mark..." Alex pinned up a photo from the file she was holding onto the whiteboard. "Whether it's some sort of cult symbol, or the killer's own brand.. or initial.. or whatever, we don't know. Does anyone know anything about it?" Alex looked around in desperation, hoping someone would pipe up. The team were silent, shaking their heads. Alex sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alrigh' Bolly?" Their Guv walked out of his office. Alex looked up at him, looking right into his pale blue eyes. Alex found them somewhat mesmerising, the glistening sparkle of knowing and experience. It was as if he knew how powerful they were, as if he knew what his presence did to her, as if he intended for it. But no, Alex thought, he's the Manc Lion, he doesn't do have feelings like that.. surely not? They held eye contact for longer than anyone in the room would have thought normal, until Alex suddenly jumped out of her reverie, blushing gently as she composed herself. Around the room Chris and Ray nudged eachother, raising their eyebrows at the unyielding sexual tension between their superiors.

"Um, yes, Guv. We were er.. just discussing the symbol.." Alex pointed to the photo on the board with the file she was holding. Gene widened his eyes as if asking her to continue. "And we've got nothing." Alex finished, placing the file down on her desk. Gene nodded.

"Well then, I suggest we all pay their folks' a visit and talk the crap outta them." Gene announced, grabbing his coat. Alex rolled her eyes before also grabbing her own jacket and following him out, closely accompanied by Chris and Ray, who were still giggling like children at the moment between their DCI and DI a minute earlier.


	3. I Find It Hard To Take

**So here's chapter 3! I'm really getting into this so hopefully should be more soon. :) Hope you're enjoying it, thank you for the reviews etc so far, I'm so so grateful! xx**

**Reminder that I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of it's characters :(**

The team pulled up outside a terraced house, the house of Lisa Michael, the first victim. It's garden was incredibly well-maintained, with every last petal of each flower seemingly perfect. From the outside, it would appear that absolutely nothing was wrong, yet reality was a different story. Gene and Alex walked up the path towards the front door, closely followed by Ray and Chris. Gene went to hammer on the door, yet Alex got there first, quietly ringing the bell. A woman answered the door.

"Mrs Michael?" Alex asked gently.

"I assume you're all coppers." The lady didn't answer Alex's question directly, yet it didn't matter. She stepped aside to let them in. The interior of the house was as perfect as the exterior, a real cosy family home. It was clear that the pretence of the house was perhaps to hide the torment that the family were actually experiencing. People often do anything to hide their true emotions.

They all sat down in the living room, and were offered tea and biscuits. Gene's usual reply of 'Got any Garibaldi's' was heard before they were all settled down. In the room with them were Lisa's parents and her elder brother.

"Right, well.. first of all, did any of you notice anything suspicious leading up to Lisa's death? Had she been acting strangely at all?" Alex began the questioning.

"Nothing really.. nothing out of the ordinary." Came the reply. Alex nodded, ever so slightly disappointed that this wasn't going to be simple. Not that she'd ever thought for a second that it would be.

"Any weird boyfriends or friends?" Gene butted in after swallowing a biscuit.

"No.." Mrs Michael answered slowly. She paused before continuing. "Well, there was this one bloke. Dunno his name though, I'm afraid. He was older than her.. much older, early twenties I'd say? She met him at her youth group.. he must have been giving talks or something - he was too old to be a member. Anyway, she used to go on about him all the time. How nice he was, how mature. Not like the ones from school. Y'know. But she was only seventeen! He was too old I say. I don't know how close they were or anything, but she raved about him the whole time."

"Right.. can you give us a description, or somewhere we could find him?"

"I would if I knew, I only saw a glimpse of him once. Dark hair, tall.. I dunno. And a week or so ago Lisa said he'd left. Just, went. Y'know. She said he used to go away a lot, he'd be here for a week, then down in Ealing or somewhere, then in Kingston.. all over the place. She didn't seem to mind though, y'know. He always came back though. Dunno if he'd come back now though."

"Why not?" Chris interrupted with a rather uneccessary question as usual.

"Because Lisa is bloody dead isn't she!" The son piped up angrily as Chris sank back into his chair, his face flushing beetroot red. An awkward silence filled the room, until Gene decided to break it.

"Right, well, er. We'll be off. Will keep you updated."

"Thank you for your time." Alex finished politely, with a sympathetic smile. She didn't get one in return.

xxxxxxx

The team then split up into pairs in order to talk to the other girls' families. Gene and Alex visited the families of Amy Wilkinson and Rachel Harrison, whilst Ray and Chris visited Ella Jones's family.

Hours later the team reunited back at the station. Alex began writing up the information herself and Gene had found.

"All seemed to go to some kind of youth group for older kids.. or something along those lines."

"But that isn't exactly strange for kids is it." Gene commented. He was leaning against Ray's desk as he watched Alex writing on the board.

"No.. suppose it isn't." Alex replied quietly.

"And Amy and Rachel's families didn't mention anything 'bout a strange creepy man getting chummy with their kids." Gene continued.

"No.."

"So we've gotten nowhere." Gene concluded, lighting a cigarette. Alex sighed, putting down the pen.

"Take that back we've got a corker of news!" Ray and Chris entered the room, both grinning.

"Ella was also friendly with some random guy. Her parents seem to know crap all about him though, but apparently she met him at her youth club thingy too. He was older than her n' all. I bet you hundred quid it's the same bloke that Lisa was chumming up with!" Chris exclaimed, nodding to verify his point.

"Oh, brilliant news Chris! We might be getting somewhere with this!" Alex began writing on the board again.

"Think you're forgettin' summin' Bolly." Alex turned around, her smile fading as she predicted a typical Gene Hunt-style bursting of her bubble. "Amy and Rachel's families said nothin' 'bout this bloke." Gene finished, standing up.

"I know.. but, it's a start.. maybe we just need to delve deeper.." Alex answered quietly, her mind whirring as she processed the information. Gene rolled his eyes and walked into his office before stubbing out his cigarette and pouring himself a typical drink. Half-hearted information wasn't enough. He needed proof, proper evidence and facts to bring the bastard down that killed the four girls.

**Apologies for the lack of Galex in this one.. but trust me, it's all coming soon ;) Review etc please please please! xxx**


	4. The Dreams In Which I'm Dying

**Here's chapter four. :) I'm loving writing this story so hopefully you're all enjoying reading it too! This chapter isn't much of a plot chapter.. in fact it isn't at all, just a bit of Galex for you all :D I kept to my promise! ;) Hope you all enjoy, thank you to everyone who reviews etc, much appreciated! Grace xxx**

Later that evening the case was getting nowhere, the team were still rifling through evidence and processing it in a failing attempt to uncover something new. The mysterious symbol still didn't mean anything, and they'd practically considered the youth club lead to be pointless.

"Luigi's?" Ray asked as he put down his final file. The rest of the team nodded somberly. All glad to get away from the case, but finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that these girls' killer was still out there, possibly ready to take another victim, and they were no closer to finding out who it was.

Ten minutes later, the team were settling down in the dusty Italian restaurant. Luigi greeted them with his usual friendly face, yet when he did not recieve one in reply, knew exactly what they needed. Ray, Chris and Shaz placed themselves at a table nearer the bar, whereas Alex and Gene preferred a more secluded spot in the corner.

"Drink?" Gene didn't really wait for a response, but began pouring the wine into Alex's glass. Alex gave a small smile in reply, before sipping the wine gently.

"Do you think we'll find him Gene?" Alex asked. The use of his first name was gentle and almost rather heartwarming.

"Of course we will Alex, I will get the bastard whether it takes me my whole bloody life." Gene replied bluntly, taking a swig of drink. Alex nodded, also taking a large gulp. "It's disgustin'. I've had enough of it. Needs to stop. Can't bloody imagine it happenin' to someone I care about. Don't want it happenin'." Gene continued. Alex nodded again in silent agreement, until she realised what he'd just said.

"You care about?" She asked quietly. "And who would that be? Mrs Hunt?"

"There ain't no bloody Mrs Hunt anymore! I didn't give a toss about her anyway. Nah." Gene shook his head. Alex smiled knowingly, waiting for him to carry on. At last, he did.

"I care about?.. Well, there's the team, isn't there? Y'know, Ray.. Chris.. sometimes. Shaz I suppose. Viv n' all that. My team. And, well.. there's of course.. you. Y'know." Gene was murmuring awkwardly, yet he was perfectly audible to Alex. She smiled. Alex had never really knew what Gene thought of her. He'd saved her life countless times, he'd stuck up for her, even flirted.. but then there were those times where she was convinced he'd hated her. The arguments, the mistrust, the insults. But maybe those times were just what they had to go through to be a successful partnership. They'd always got through them, often with too many bottles of wine in Luigi's, but they always seemed to come out the end stronger than before.  
Alex then realised she'd been sat there staring into space with a smile still on her face. She jumped out of her reverie and continued the conversation.

"Didn't think you cared that much.. what was it you called me?.. a bitter, twisted, messed up-"

"Oi, heat of the moment. Y'know. Didn't really mean it. Anyway, that was ages ago." Gene cut through her to save himself. She smiled.

"I know." Alex said. Her gaze was deep into his eyes, and his gaze into hers. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was almost.. romantic. They sat there for a while, in silence, comfortable with eachother's company.

Meanwhile, Ray, Chris and Shaz had noticed their colleagues.

"Ok, tenner he slips her one tonight!" Ray said quietly enough for Alex and Gene not to hear.

"Don't be disgusting Ray." Shaz said, her eyes on their DCI and DI as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't wanna make that bet! What if I think he'll slip her one too? Do I give a tenner to myself?" Chris asked in confusion.

"What?" Ray frowned at him and shook his head. "You twonk." He took a swig of his beer before turning his attention away from the table in the corner. Chris shrugged it off and they continued their previous conversation.

Alex and Gene were still blissfully unaware of the conversation on the other side of the room.

"Doesn't mean I always talk crap when I'm angry though." Gene continued after a long pause. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"Right." Alex replied.

"Yes" The smallest of smiles appeared on Gene's lips as he leant over to top up her glass again. From what Alex thought, he seemed to lean over for longer and closer to her than necessary, but she put it down to her imagination running wild.

They continued to make small talk and sip their drinks for a while, both equally happy to sit in eachother's company. After an hour or so Ray, Chris and Shaz got up to leave.

"We're off Ma'am" Shaz came up slowly to say goodbye, not sure whether or not she would be intruding. Gene's face confirmed that yes, in fact she was intruding, but Alex was much more polite.

"Ok Shaz, see you tomorrow." Alex replied, and with that they were left alone in the restaurant. Luigi was packing away in his pyjamas, muttering under his breath about 'closing time' and 'time for sleep'.

Gene finished off his glass and without either of them realising moved slowly closer towards her. Alex leant her head on her hand, her eyes gazing into his.

"I do care for yer. Yer know that, yeh?" Gene continued the conversation from before as if nothing had interrupted them. Alex didn't answer. "Yer my DI. My colleague. My friend.. more than that. Y'know." He mumbled towards the end, trailing off as if he'd said too much.

"I'm glad." Alex smiled gently, knowing how bad Gene was at talking like this. He then smiled back, and to her surprise placed his hand on hers. Alex hoped to god that the shivers his touch had sent through her body weren't visible. As they leant closer out of pure natural instinct she rested her head on his shoulder, and he let out a happy sigh of content as he leant back on the wall, his head titled towards her's on his shoulder. The closeness and warmth they gave eachother was enough to let both fall gently off to sleep.


	5. Worn Out Places, Worn Out Faces

**Hello! Thank you for all the lovely reviews last time, really made me happy haha! and they spurred me on to write this next chapter. I'm afraid it's not quite as Galexy as the last, but I can't forget about the plot ;) Shall have more Galex for you asap hehe. I hope this one is okay, I confuse myself greatly with all the characters going on, so forgive me if I've made some silly mistake somewhere! I hope you enjoy, and please keep reviewing as they do spur me on to write more! Thanks, Grace xxxx**

"Signorina.. Signor.. awake?" Luigi's Italian accent finally woke the pair up the following morning.

"Shit!" Gene exclaimed, sitting up so fast Alex's head dropped from his shoulder, awaking her even more. "Time Luigi?" Gene asked hurridly.

"You both looked very peaceful, I not disturb until morning." Luigi explained himself uneccessarily.

"No you great Italian ponce, what's the time?" Gene was getting frustrated as he collected his belongings that were scattered across the table.

"It be half ten, Signor." Luigi rolled his eyes and brushed off Gene's rudeness, and began collecting the bottle and glasses from last night.

"Shit!" Gene exclaimed again, which was mirrored by Alex, who was now putting her jacket on hastily.

Five minutes later, after some seriously illegal driving and rather a lot of swearing, they arrived at CID.

"Just act normal." Alex murmured.

"No, cos' I'm gunna burst in there and act like bloody Ozzy Osbourne!" Gene shouted back sarcastically. Alex rolled her eyes as they walked past Viv.

"Mornin' Guv, Ma'am.. late night?" Viv smirked as Gene glared back at him. He really wasn't in the mood for jokes. They pushed through the double doors into CID. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look, all immediately regretting not being more sly about it.

"And what the hell are you all lookin' at? Shaz, tea and shove the whole bloody pot of sugar in there." Gene shouted gruffly, before walking straight into his office and slamming the door. Alex sat down at her own desk quietly, perhaps trying to make her presence invisible. Nobody dared say anything for a while, until Ray piped up.

"Clearly she can't be that good in bed if he wakes up like that!" Ray and Chris sniggered to themselves, assuming Alex couldn't hear.

"DS Carling, I would reccommend you respect your superior officers and their private lives, otherwise you might be finding yourself without any superior officers at all in the very near future." Alex didn't look up from the notes on her desk as she spoke. Ray blushed immediately and sunk back into his chair. "Oh, and for the record, DCI Hunt and I did not sleep together last night." Chris spluttered out his drink and grinned.

"You owe me a tenner mate!" He held out his hand waiting. Ray sunk even lower into his chair, his scowl growing as he hit Chris's hand away.

Awhile later, after regaining composure, Gene emerged from his office.

"We're gunna go find the youth club owners that these girls went to. In the Quattro, now. Mush." He strode through the room, his coat billowing behind him.

XXXXXX

Gene and Alex arrived outside a grotty-looking portacabin. Ray and Chris had gone to investigate the youth clubs that Ella and Lisa had gone to. It was Gene and Alex's job to find out more about the two girls they had little information about.  
Above the door stood 'Ealing Youth Club'. The lights were on and it was clear someone was in. They walked through the door, Gene obviously not bothering to knock.

"Right, who runs this craphole?" A middle-aged woman came forward. She was wearing a tracksuit and trainers and smoking a cigarette.

"What d'ya want?" She asked gruffly.

"Do you recognise any of these girls?" Gene held up the four girls' school photos.

"Nah." The lady replied, taking another long drag of her cigarette.

"Bullshit." Gene took a step forward, his eyes thinning. "I know for a fact one of these girls came here, so stop the crap and tell me which bloody one!" He held the photos closer to her face. "Or you can come back to the station and spend the night in a cell. Your choice." She gave in.

"Dunno that one." She held out the photo of Lisa Michael and put it down on the table next to her. "Or that one." She did the same for Ella Jones's photo. "Know her." The photo of Amy Wilkinson was handed to Alex. "Not her though." The last photo, the one of Rachel Harrison was placed on the table.

"Amy Wilkinson" Alex looked at the photo.

"Yeh. Recognise that name now. She was a quiet one, kept herself to herself. Seemed like she only came cos' her parents wanted her to. Y'know. In the end though she made friends. Then she stopped coming." The woman nodded to herself, finishing by taking a deep smoke. "Er, why are you showing me these? Everything alright?" She suddenly began to put two and two together.

"These four girls were found murdered two days ago. Most definately all by the same person." Alex answered the question gently.

"Shit.."

"Mrs.. um.." Alex began, realising they hadn't even asked her name.

"Miss Davies"

"Miss Davies, we urge you to think if there was anything, anything at all, suspicious about Amy towards the end of her life. Two of the other girls, that we know of, were involved with a suspicious man linked to their own youth clubs. According to their parents, this man often disappeared to different parts of London, one of which was Ealing. Hence why we are here. " Alex explained.

"Shit." Miss Davies repeated again. She sat down before taking another drag on her cigarette. "Well.. um. There was this one bloke. He never came in, he just used to meet her afterwards. Well older than her I'd say. She was only bloody sixteen. They never looked close or anything, I mean they didn't hold hands or anything. Maybe they weren't together. I dunno. Wasn't my business."

"Right.. can you give a description?"

"Tall.. would say around 6ft. Bout your height." She signalled to Gene, who wrinkled his nose at the thought of being compared to a murderer. "Dark hair. Not bad looking." She continued. "I dunno his name or anything. Used to be pick her up for two weeks, then wouldn't be here for about another six weeks? I dunno, weird though it was. Never asked her about him though. She wasn't the sort."

"Brilliant. Thank you Miss Davies." Alex smiled, finishing off jotting down information on her notepad.

"Any time love." Miss Davies smiled, her teeth a horrid yellow colour. "Make sure you find the bastard, will you?" She finished.

"Of course we will." Gene and Alex answered in unison, before heading back out the door and towards the Quattro.


	6. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

**It's safe to say I'm on FIRE with this Fic-writing malarkey ;) I'm really enjoying it, and going off on rather too many tangents.. sorry. I just get so involved with the whole Galex thing.. but I will move the plot along properly next time. I think. Haha, anyway I hope you enjoy, reviews are much appreciated. :) I'll aim to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Grace xxx **

They arrived back at the station that afternoon after visiting a similar youth club in Kingston, where Rachel Harrison was believed to go. They'd been given a similar story there, a strange older man had often picked her up and hung round for her. Ray and Chris were already back by the time Gene and Alex arrived.

"What d'ya find?" Gene asked as he perched on the side of Alex's desk.

"Nobody knows this guy's name, but both Ella and Lisa were definitely meeting up with this bloke.. and he definitely has something to do with youth clubs.. just not y'know, directly." Ray explained.

"Right. Well, we've found that both Rachel and Amy were visiting this man too. Clearly either their parents didn't know, or just don't want to tell us." Alex explained. She was sat at her desk, looking across past Gene at the rest of the team.

"Well if they're not telling us summin' surely we should go get it outta them!" Ray said enthusiastically, making a punching motion, much to Chris's amusement.

"No, Ray. We don't treat the victims of families like that!" Alex scowled, irritated. Ray murmured something out of Alex's earshot, to which Alex just rolled her eyes. This may be the 80s, and she may have been in this world for three years now, but she wasn't going to become any more tolerant of the offensive ways.

"Guv, Ma'am.. I've been researching that symbol." Shaz piped up. "It's nothing from a major company, I've gone round local businesses and groups etc too, nothing. There aren't any local religious communities with this symbol, or anything like that. So, I'm thinking it's more of a personal trademark..?" She explained.

"Ah, thank you Shaz." Alex smiled, taking the file that Shaz was holding and flicking through it herself.

"What's the time lads?" Gene asked, even though he had his own watch.

"Nearly six Guv." Chris replied.

"And what time is that?"

"Er.. what?" Chris's face was the epitomy of confused.

"Beer o'clock, Christopher, beer o'clock you great buffoon." Gene rolled his eyes in exasperation, grabbing his coat and walking out, promptly followed by the rest of the team, bar Alex. Gene noticed this as he walked out, and waited for everyone else to go before walking back into the quiet office.

"Yer alright Bolly?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine, Guv. Just slightly annoyed that we aren't getting any further to this man's identity." Alex was rifling through papers, her hands getting faster and faster until she felt ready to scream. She was clearly stressed.

"Woah" Gene walked towards her and took the papers off her. Alex ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, ready to stub the tears of exasperation that she could feel forming. She then began fumbling with sticky notes around her desk, determined to try to do something to help. "Stop, Alex." Gene murmured gently. He then did something that shocked both of them. He took both her hands and lifted them towards him, coaxing her to stand near him. He massaged the tops of her hands with his large thumbs, gently murmuring into her hair as she leant against him. "We'll find him, trust me Bols. It might take us bloody ages but we'll get there. We always do." He comforted her to the best of his ability, and although for some it may not have worked, for Alex it was perfect. She smiled as they leant against eachother in silence. He then stopped stroking her hands and instead held them, in a surprisingly soft manner. "We're doing everything we can, and we'll find him before he hurts another, don't worry Alex." He was so incredibly gentle that no matter what he said his words would still comfort her.

"Thank you." Alex murmured back through a soft smile, now leaning against his chest, wallowing in this side of Gene that nobody else knew of. His soft, caring, gentle side. One that Alex liked to thing was shown only to her.. Then suddenly, at possibly the worst moment, the double doors swung open and typically, Ray jumped through. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets as he saw his superior officers holding onto one another, almost romantically.

"Oh, er, just forgot my coat.." Ray spluttered awkwardly. Alex and Gene jumped away from eachother quick as lightening, Alex pushing her hair behind her ears and suddenly finding a post-it note extremely fascinating, whilst Gene composed himself back into the Manc Lion, standing tall to face Ray, who was fumbling round trying to find his jacket. "Got it." He grabbed it and ran, leaving Gene and Alex wondering what this incident would do to their reputation.

XXXXX

And they were right to wonder.

"They were bloody holding hands!" Ray was telling his colleagues about the incident earlier as soon as he got into Luigi's.

"Oh my god, are they.. Y'know?" Chris had a grin on his face, relishing in the gossip.

"No!" Came a joint cry from the members of CID.

"Certainly looked like it to me. She was resting her head on his chest for God's sake!" Ray grinned.

"Bloody hell." A low chorus came from the male population at the table, some whistling at this relevation.

"I think it's lovely."

"Oh shut up Shaz, it's blimmin' disgustin'. I hope they won't be at it in work. It'll be like watching your parents!" Ray grumbled, realising what his new-found gossip could actually mean. Just that second, the pair in question walked through the door into the restaurant, walking over to the table where the rest of CID were sat. Gene went to get drinks whilst Alex sat down, smiling at Shaz. Everyone else was silent. Gene then returned back to the table, handing Alex a glass of wine and settling down himself.

"What's the football score?" Gene sipped his beer before asking, breaking the silence and blatently acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Er.. United one, City nil." Chris replied quietly, unsure of whether to answer or not. The rest of the team had fallen into an awkward silence, apart from the odd nudge and snigger.

"Nancy bastards." Gene muttered in reply, swigging at his drink. Alex meanwhile was tracing the rim of her glass with her index finger absentmindedly.

"You can't talk." Ray sniggered under his breath to Chris, who giggled childishly.

"Like to repeat that, DS Carling?" Gene spat, hearing full well what Ray had just said.

"Er, nah.. you're alright Guv." Ray attempted to contain himself.

"No, I think we're all bloody itching to find out what the hell you and Christopher find so funny." Gene insisted, scowling at him. Ray blushed pink, he was being humiliated in front of his colleagues for the second time that day.

"It's nothing Guv.. honestly." Gene glared at him, finishing off his beer in record time before noisily scraping his chair back and stalking out the room. He clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Good night." He said loudly as he went. Nobody uttered a word, but Alex could feel everyones eyes on her, despite the fact she was looking at her lap fiddling with her bracelet. As the door shook behind their DCI, the team exhaled deeply, the tension lifting slightly. After five or so minutes of quiet chatter that Alex had no input in, she slowly slinked out, unobserved by her colleagues. After slipping through the door into the fresh outside air Alex relaxed, letting out a deep sigh. She leant back against the cold wall, her mind on over-drive. She had no idea what earlier, last night, or that moment just then meant. Was he purely just trying to comfort her? Or was it more than that? Alex was angry at herself for letting herself get confused like this. This life wasn't even her proper one, anyway. She told herself. Whether she believed that or not was another matter. It certainly felt real. The butterflies, the electricity every time they touched skin, the happiness she felt when they had those rare intimate moments. After deliberating with herself for a while Alex felt it time to make her way up to her flat, it was nearing nine o'clock and she was sure a nice glass of wine on the sofa was exactly what she needed. Although, deep down, whether she knew it or not, what she really needed was that misogynistic, chain smoking, fascist, rude, ignorant Gene Hunt.


	7. Going Nowhere

**Thank you for the kind reviews, sorry there was a bit of a wait for this one! Hope you enjoy, Grace xxx**

The next morning the team were quickly busy at work. They'd decided to contact all those related to the youth clubs and see if they knew anything about this strange man. So far, they'd found nothing.

"Guv! Boss! I mean Ma'am.." Chris spluttered, covering the phone with his hand.

"Yes Chris?" Alex asked, looking up from the file she was sifting through. Gene popped his head round the door of his office.

"Lady has summin' here about this bloke." Chris pointed to the phone he was holding. Gene stalked across the room and grabbed the phone off him.

"DCI Gene Hunt" He announced his presence to the lady, who began explaining her information. Chris proceeded to look rather chuffed with himself. A few minutes later, Gene hung up the phone and walked over to the whiteboard, before turning back to his team. "Right. This lady was a parent of some kid at the Ealing youth club. She overheard Amy and the bloke chattin' once. Apparently she called 'im Ben." Gene barked, writing 'BEN' on the board gruffly. "Which is a shit load of help to us really." He groaned.

"Well, it could be helpful." Alex was trying to find positivity. "If we look through our records, find all the Benjamins and Bens that fit the description and at least that's a start." Everyone nodded slowly.

"Mm." Gene waved his hand as if to say 'get on with it', then walked back into his office. The team jumped to work. Even the slightest bit of evidence was now spurring them on. The atmosphere in the room was significantly more positive. Chris had taken to quietly humming The Monkees Theme song whilst tapping his foot in time to the beat. After a while of continually humming the chorus, he began quietly singing under his breath. Alex looked up from her desk, her eyebrows raised as she watched him. Ray snorted as Chris kept singing, his eyes closed - seemingly oblivious to the fact he was getting louder and louder. "What the bloody hell is that?" Gene suddenly burst through his office door, looking round the room until settling his eyes on Chris, whose eyes were still closed, still singing along, his foot tapping along and his hands in sync on the desk.

"Hey hey we're the Monkees!" Chris sang out rather too loudly.

"You got that one right, you're the bloody epitomy of a ruddy great monkey." Gene barked, swiping Chris round the head as he walked past him towards Alex's desk. "Anything?" He asked.

"Well, this one might be worth taking a look at." Alex handed him a file named Benjamin Moore. "He's a 22 year old male, 6ft tall, dark hair.. previously given a restraining order against an ex-girlfriend, that was three years ago." Alex explained.

"Bit of a creep then?" Gene flicked through the file. Alex nodded. "Where does the bastard live?"

"Well.. we've got his address as of three years ago.. but I'm doubting that's his current address, seeing as according to the victims' families he moved around a lot.." Alex sighed.

"Worth a try though Bols." Gene strode back into his office, grabbing his coat and placing the file in the inner pocket before signalling for Alex to follow.

XXXXX

They arrived outside the given address of Benjamin Moore. It was a normal looking terraced house, not exactly what they were expecting to be the home of a child murderer. Gene hammered on the door furiously. Alex held her breath as a shadow grew bigger as it approached the door. It opened, revealing a man with a towel wrapped round his waist and his hair dripping wet.

"What?" He spat at Gene, before his eyes drifted to Alex behind. "Oh, hello." He smiled at her, almost leering. Gene stepped in front of his eyeline, blocking Alex from the man's view angrily.

"Benjamin Moore?" Gene barked.

"No.. Robert Moore." He ran a hand through his hair. "You'll be lucky to find him if that's what you're doing." He raised his eyebrows and sighed slowly.

"You know of his whereabouts?" Alex piped up, nudging Gene to the side slightly. He still managed to stay close, protectively keeping his left shoulder in front of her right.

"Ha, no. He buggered off face of the earth last week. He always used to come and go, he never stayed long, always off places, staying in hotels. Used to think he was running from something... or searching.. whatever. But came to think he just liked to move around. Don't blame him, aint nice round here anymore. But nah, he left.. few days ago now?" Robert replied. "D'ya wanna come in? I assume you're coppers." He asked, his eyes still twinkling in Alex's direction. Gene coughed gruffly.

XXXXX

An hour later they emerged from the house.

"What's your problem Guv, he hasn't done anything wrong, he was AIDING us in the case and you were just downright rude to him the whole time!" Alex exclaimed as they walked back towards the Quattro.

"Just didn't like him."

"You 'just didn't like him'?" Alex waggled her fingers and rolled her eyes.

"No, Bols, I didn't. He was eyeing you up like a fat person eyes up cake!" Gene slammed the door as he got in, shoving the keys in the ignition. Alex got in beside him.

"But he helped us with the case!"

"Helped us my arse, he probably made up a load of shit to make you think he was bloody mr perfect prince charming."

"Well, if that's true then it didn't work, did it?"

"What?"

"I don't think he's 'bloody mr perfect prince charming'!" Alex waggled her fingers again as she quoted him. Gene was silenced.

"Good." He said after a long pause, before turning the keys in the ignition and pulling the car out onto the road.

They arrived back at the station, Gene parking the Quattro outside. Neither of them got out. There was an easy silence between the two as they sat there.

"I don't see why you should be bothered with men flirting with me." Alex broke the silence slowly, as if she wasn't sure whether she should be saying it or not.

"I'm not." Gene replied quickly. Alex scoffed. He knew he couldn't exactly cover his annoyance with Robert Holden up, so was clearly resorting to denial. Alex smiled knowingly. "Just, y'know. I'm the only one allowed to do that. Unless you'd rather some posh thatcherite wanker, of course." He added, giving the almost dashing speech a typical 'Gene Hunt' style touch. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Contrary to popular belief, Gene, I don't actually find posh thatcherite wankers all that attractive, really." It was now Gene's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I much prefer.. the rugged.. dangerous.. downtown man.. you know.." She winked playfully. Gene didn't know what to think. Was she actually telling the truth, or was she just playing? He swallowed slowly, trying to control his mind, which was now in overdrive.

"Oh." Was all he could manage. He cursed inwardly at his failed attempt to keep up the game. This was Gene Hunt, for Christ's sake. He could throw witty comebacks all over the shop. But not here, not with her. It was something about her. He'd managed to control it for the past two years by arguing, insulting her and generally being a twat to her at times, yet sometimes, sometimes, he couldn't. And this was one of those times. Alex was still looking at him, her eyes boring deep into his. "And, um.. have you ever met one of these downtown men?" Gene composed himself.

"Oh.. I've met a few." The sides of Alex's mouth rose slightly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Alex winked again, and opened the door. Without another word, she waltzed up towards the station, knowing full well Gene's eyes were following her as she went.


	8. Sit and Listen

**Just a quick plot-filler I'm afraid, but felt it was necessary xx**

They were inside the station, filling the team in on what they'd found out.

"According to his brother, Ben Moore fits the description of the murderer. He completely moved away a week or so ago - fitting in with the statements from the girls' parents - and often moved around even when at home. He's twenty two, 6ft tall with dark hair. We were given this photo. Clearly, Robert didn't like his brother much."

"That's the badger then." Ray nodded, confirming it.

"Yes, well, it makes sense to be him." Alex replied, placing the notebook she'd been reading off down on her desk. "But we have absolutely no idea where he's gone. He could have left London, or even left the country by now for all we know." There were murmurs of annoyance from the rest of the team.

"So lets get bloody looking for the bastard then!" Gene barked, finally putting his two cents in. "Chris, trawl the flights, see if he's booked one or pissed off on one." Chris nodded in acknowledgment and walked out. "Ray, get access to 'is credit cards." Ray also gave a nod and set to work.

It was a while before anyone managed to come up with any leads. It turned out that searching for flight times and credit cards was much harder in the 80s than in the 21st century. Alex inwardly cursed at the slow, useless computers and scrappy methods of keeping evidence. It wasn't very often anymore that she missed 2008 - bar Molly - but this was one of those times. Luckily, at the moment Alex felt like giving up on yet another crumpled piece of evidence, Ray ran into the room, holding up a document eagerly.

"He's booked a train.. he's booked a train" He spluttered, clearly out of breath after the excitement and running. He was wheezing as he attempted to regain normal breathing, leaning his hands on his thighs.

"If you didn't smoke like a chimney your stamina would be significantly better!" Alex held her pen up matter-of-factly and raised her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"My stamina is fine thank you, Drake." Ray retorted, now trying - and failing - to cover up his panting. Alex thinned her eyes before rolling them. Bloody 80s men!

"If you've quite finished bickering." Gene stepped towards them, taking the documents that Ray was holding. He glanced over them, his eyes widening. "He's booked a train for 2 hours time, from Victoria to Dover. Shit." He left the document in Alex's hand and stormed towards his office.

"Dover." Alex repeated slowly. "That means... a ferry."

"No shit Sherlock!" Gene shouted sarcastically from his office, his face boiling. "FERRIES, SOMEONE CHECK THE BLOODY FERRIES." He shouted even louder at the team, to which people began running around, the room a hive of activity. Gene was currently on the phone, calling for backup at Victoria Station. Alex was giving orders to Chris, Ray and Shaz - who was thrilled to be included. Others were on the phone, checking ferry times and contacting both stations. After a while, Chris managed to come up with some news.

"His train is booked for 3pm, and he's got a ferry booked for 6:30. Tryin' to bugger off to France he is." Chris exclaimed. Gene nodded, before signalling the team to gather round and listen. Alex walked to stand by him.

"I've ordered plods for backup. Victoria station knows what's happenin'. You all got yer guns?" The team nodded. "Right, well then we're gunna get our arses down there and nick the bastard." He hitched his coat onto his shoulders, placing a gun in his inner pocket. "Let's fire up the Quattro."

**Exciting bit next! Hehe xx**


	9. No Tomorrow

**A Christmas pressie for you all, here's chapter 9 ;) Haha, that's two chapters in one day, I am on fire! Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and have a lovely day tomorrow, love Grace xx**

They were all piled into the Quattro, heading across London at an annoyingly slow pace. Gene was cursing at the traffic under his breath. This wasn't normal for the 80s, and typically the congestion came at the worst possible time for them.

"So the symbol.." Alex thought aloud. "It was a M in a triangle."

"Surname. Moore." Gene stated, beeping his horn angrily.

"As simple as that?" Alex looked at the file in front of her, a photograph of the symbol on it. It wasn't often clues like this were that simple.

"Yep." Gene finished the unwanted conversation. He swung the car out of the queue into the opposite side of the road.

"Guv!" Alex warned, gripping onto the side of the car as he sped up the other side. He weaved in and out of the incoming traffic, ignoring the beeping horns of other cars. "At least put the siren on!" Gene braked suddenly as they came to more congestion, and put the siren on, growling under his breath.

"Happy now woman?" He barked.

"Hm." Alex replied, strapping her seatbelt on.

"What're you doing?"

"Necessary precautionary measure, Guv."

"For the last bloody time, Drakey you are a Police Officer, not a bloody vicar!" Gene shouted, tucking the Quattro into the queue. Alex rolled her eyes.

"If I'm going to die It will not be in this bloody car Gene!" Alex retorted back as the car came to a halt at traffic lights. Meanwhile, Ray and Chris in the back rolled their eyes at their superiors yet again arguing.

It was another 20 minutes until they arrived at Victoria Station.

"We've got an hour until he's menna be leavin'." Ray checked his watch as the team filled into the station. Uniform was outside, hidden from view and the CID team were casually browsing the area. They'd split up, and Alex was walking round the shops whe she spotted him. He was standing against a wall perhaps 20 yards away, smoking a cigarette.

"Guv. Spotted him." Alex murmured into her radio, as discreetly as possible.

"Where are you?" Gene replied back. "Oh- got you." He didn't wait for a reply as he saw her and made his way over to Alex, where he spotted Benjamin. The rest of the CID team were arranged around the area, with uniform on standby.

"How do we do this?" Alex asked quietly. They were facing side on to him to try and make everything as sly as possible. His position was difficult, they couldn't approach him from behind and approaching from the front or side gave him time to run away. Gene was struggling to think of a decent way. Usually, he'd run in all guns blazing and nick the bastard, but they were in a busy public place. It wasn't going to be that easy. "How about I approach him... ask for help?" Alex offered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's a raping murderer of four girls, Alex! He ain't someone you wanna have a casual chat with! No, I won't let you. I will."

"Guv, sorry to break this to you, but you aren't really the sort to go ask for help." Alex replied. He reluctantly agreed that she was right. But still wouldn't let her go. "Trust me. We've got coppers everywhere." She persuaded.

"Alrigh', fine. Be careful Bols." He said softly. She smiled gently.

"Will do." And with that, she made her way over to Benjamin Moore. It wasn't until up to 10 yards away he saw her. His leering eyes. He may have been significantly younger than Alex but age had clearly never stopped him before. She approached him, and it took a lot of effort from Gene not to march over there and stop him from leering at her right away. "Hello" Alex smiled as she approached Benjamin. It was a flashy white smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Not that he'd have noticed. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand?"

"Any time sweetie." He smiled at her, stepping forward and stubbing his cigarette out on the wall. He was standing way too close for comfort, but Alex had to brush that off. She just needed his attention for a second, his guard let down, so they could jump in.

"Well I just wanted to know which train will go to Dover?" Alex was taking a leap. "If you.. er, might know." She added.

"Ohh that's where I'm going love, platform four, leaves in about forty minutes." He winked at her. Alex inwardly cringed. "You wanna go for a coffee while we wait? I know this quiet place just outside." He added, placing his hand on her elbow. Alex swallowed deeply. Around them, the team were edging closer, clear that this was getting ever so slightly out of control.

"Erm.." Alex had to think. If she said no, he'd go back to standing by the wall and they'd be no closer to cuffing him. Yet, if she said yes, her safety was at risk. But it would be easier to get him. She made her decision. "Okay, sure." She smiled, again it didn't reach her eyes. He then took her by the elbow and escorted her out. Gene gruffly began following, not even bothering anymore to make it discreet. Ray and Chris were close behind him. They got outside, and turned left, then down a quiet road out of view. Gene stopped at the entrance to the road, peering round the corner. Benjamin stopped with Alex, leaving her facing with her back towards the entrance, and her face to him.

"It's alright, you can come out now DCI Hunt. I know you're there." He shouted, almost cackling at Alex's shocked face. Gene swallowed before stepping out into the road, gun raised. Benjamin smirked upon seeing the gun, producing a gun from his own coat pocket. He held it by his side, his finger over the trigger. "And you really thought it would be that simple." He cackled. "Oh dear me."


	10. I Find It Hard To Tell You

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, ever so sorry for the wait on this chapter, holidays were busy and I got distracted by writing a Galexy one-shot haha, oops! (Thank you for the reviews for that too, and in response to them yes I might now be adding a second and final chapter to it!) Anyway, thank you for all the support so far on this - i'm so grateful. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or it's characters.**

Gene didn't show his anger, his steely blue eyes were fixed on the man in front of him. Benjamin was holding the gun to Alex's head, who was facing Gene. Her face wasn't giving anything away, even though she wasn't even facing the criminal. She couldn't let her anger, her annoyance, her terror, show. Alex had come to the conclusion that if she let it show, she made everything worse. Nobody had spoken for a while. Ray and Chris were still out of sight, with uniform round the corner. But nobody dared move. Nobody would dare risk the safety of a fellow officer by going in all guns blazing, especially not Alex Drake. It was Benjamin that broke the silence.

"Funny, isn't it, how you coppers are so incredibly _shit_ at your job." He was laughing. "1980. Emma Moore. Kidnapped, aged 16." He stopped laughing, and was fixing Gene with a blazing glare. "Never found." He finished. Gene's brain clicked. He knew the case Benjamin was referring to, he'd even helped with it. It hadn't been his case, but boy - he'd been a part of it. "Y'know what I think?" Benjamin didn't wait for a reply. "That the police are a shit load of good to us!" He waved his arm with the gun on to emphasise his point. Gene's reflexes twitched. "And do you know why I think that?" He thinned his eyes, settling the gun back to Alex's head. "Because my sixteen year old sister was _abducted_ from her youth club and probably went through utter _hell_ before dying. My sixteen year old sister has been outlived by my whole bloody family because of the Met's incapability to find her before she died!" He spat. His rage was clear now, and it was visible that he could blow any minute.

"Stay calm, Benjamin." Alex murmured. This seemed to infuriate him even more.

"Stay _calm!_" Benjamin spluttered. "When you lose a young sister like that with no justice for the bastard who did it then you can try stay calm!" He dug the gun into the back of her head, Alex didn't react but Gene took an angry step forward.

"Think of all the families who have had loved ones taken away from them due to your 'revenge' on the Met!" Alex tried not to move but was fighting the urge to turn round right there and then and throw all her politeness out the window by punching the living daylights out of him. She stayed still though, her eyes on Gene.

"And what have you bastards done? You've followed the clues and found me! Unlike the fucker who took my sister! Why can you do it now - but not then eh?" Alex closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was Gene who next spoke.

"Look you piece of scum - we've got you now so just drop the gun like a good boy and job done." Alex rolled her eyes, he was ever the insensitive one. Benjamin cackled.

"I'm not quite done." His face was serious again. And with that, he turned and he ran. He was still carrying the gun, but he'd left Alex behind (to Gene's relief) - perfectly unharmed. Gene was hot on Benjamin's heels before Alex could even realise what was going on, Ray and Chris were following with uniform not far behind.

The small road they were on then turned a sharp left, before forking out into two separate roads. Small shops were dotted along it, yet it was quiet - for now. Benjamin had turned down the right-hand road, the busier one of the two. He was still carrying a gun, and Gene was suddenly very aware of the fact that the public's safety was now in danger. The chase continued down the street, with Gene's shouts sending the public running far and wide. They then approached the end of the road, where Benjamin stopped, turning round to face them running towards him. He fired two shots into the sky, emitting screams from the people around him. Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris stopped before getting close to him, watching his every move with caution.

"Not quite done." Benjamin repeated, raising the gun again.

**Sorry it's not particularly long, but I felt it needed to end there - I do enjoy giving you cliffhangers! haha, I'm so mean.**


End file.
